The Scientific Review Committees (SRC) provide thorough scientific reviews of all protocols to be activated at the Moffitt Cancer Center. Support of the SRC process is the primary focus of the staff within the Protocol Review and Monitoring (OPRM). Specific goals of the PRMS are: Appropriate and thorough scientific and statistical review of Moffitt protocols Efficient processing and accurate tracking of Moffitt clinical research protocols, and Monitoring of scientific progress for ongoing clinical research trials. OPRM support staff process the documents necessary for the review committees and facilitate timely communication of SRC actions between the committee and investigators. All correspondence is saved electronically and noted within the research database (Oncore). Support staff members also assist investigators in the development of protocol-specific data and safety monitoring plans. The OPRM office maintains an accurate protocol-tracking database for use by the regulatory staff, principal investigators, study teams, and committee members to monitor protocol progress through the review processes, including SRC and IRB review, budgeting, and contracting as appropriate, and an operational review process to allow ancillary departments to review and sign off on protocol feasibility. Other OPRM staff members assist Moffitt investigators with efficient, accurate review and processing of research protocols and submission to the IRB for human subject approval and work with monitors in the data and safety monitoring process. Moffitt has committees that perform scientific review, each meeting monthly. Two committees review clinical research proposals, while the third committee reviews tissue and data studies. Meeting dates are staggered to allow for SRC meetings approximately every 10 days. The three SRCs provide the initial scientific peer review of the protocol and monitor these protocols throughout the term of the study for scientific progress (e.g., meeting accrual goals) and for changes that might impact the objectives of the study. The PRMS requests CCSG Support of $247,671, which is 28% of its operational budget.